Juntos no Passado
by Furry World
Summary: Ranma e Akane estavam numa feira da escola quando acharam um poço que volta no tempo. Kagome, uma estudante como eles, já está acostumada ao perigoso mundo de InuYasha, mas Akane e Ranma terão que se unir para sobreviver aos perigos da Era Feudal.
1. PELO POÇO

O sol já estava se pondo no Período Sengoku, o céu por trás do Monte Fuji tingia-se de tons rosas e lilases. Inu-Yasha,Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou caminhavam desde manhã e nenhum youkai aparecera durante o caminho para atrasá-los. Embora estranhasse isso, Kagome estava muito feliz. Tinha uma prova no dia seguinte e, devido à busca pela Jóia de Quatro Almas, não pôde voltar para o Poço Come Ossos antes. Agora eles precisavam correr, ou ela chegaria atrasada!

Kagome ia à frente, em sua bicicleta, com InuYasha correndo logo atrás e Kirara voando acima deles com Miroku, Sango e Shippou em suas costas.

- Puff, Puff! Vamos logo, gente! Queremos chegar até hoje a noite no vilarejo, não é? - Kagome pedalava à toda. Come se já não bastasse terem andado kilômetros! O que ela não daria por uma carona nas costas da Kirara... ou do Inu-Yasha. Não que ele tivesse feito a gentileza de oferecer ajuda. Kagome pedalou com mais força.

- Ora, pra que tanta pressa, Kagome? O vilarejo não vai sair do lugar, sabia? - resmungou InuYasha.

- Ai, eu já disse mil vezes! Puff, Puff! - pedala, arfa - Eu tenho prova de história amanhã! Puff, Puff!

- Hunf! Não sei pra que tanta prova! - disse InuYasha.

Kagome continuava pedalando sem parar, arfando e suando muito, pois o dia estava quente. "Como se não bastasse, ele ainda tem a coragem de _reclamar_!"

Poucos segundos haviam se passado quando Inu-Yasha recomeçou:

- Ei, Kagome...

- O QUE FOI AGORA? - Kagome perdeu a paciência.

Inu-Yasha parou de correr, na defensiva. Kagome, olhando com raiva para ele, não reparou no buraco que havia na estrada de terra à sua frente. Acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu com tudo.

Kirara sobrevoou mais baixo.

- Está tudo bem, senhorita Kagome? - Miroku perguntou, preocupado.

- Ai, ai, ai... - Kagome esfregava a cabeça, ainda caída no chão. Tinha batido com tudo no guidão!

Shippou saltou de Kirara e foi até seu lado ao mesmo tempo que o Inu-Yasha.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Inu-Yasha! - Shippou brigou com ele, mas acabou levando dois socos na cabeça.

- Kagome, você está bem? - Inu-Yasha perguntou.

- E eu lá pareço bem? - reclamou ela.

- Devia olhar por onde anda com esse seu troço.

- Ah, quer dizer que a culpa ainda é minha agora?! Fique sabendo que... Ahn? - ela parou de brigar e encarou a mão de Inu-Yasha estendida em sua direção.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar - ele olhava em outra direção, não em seus olhos.

- Ah, obrigada... - ela falou sem jeito. Se levantou e bateu a poeira do uniforme enquanto Inu-Yasha erguia sua bicicleta - Então, o que você queria me dizer?

- Ah, você quer que eu te carregue? Parecia cansada...

- Ah! - Kagome ficou vermelha de vergonha. Ele só queria ajudar, afinal! - Eu quero sim!

Ela montou em suas costas e Inu-Yasha segurou suas pernas para firmá-la e impedí-la de cair. Apoiou a bicicleta em um de seus ombros e todos voltaram a correr contra o tempo. Enquanto saltavam, Kagome murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Obrigada, Inu-Yasha.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa que Kagome não conseguiu escutar, mas por trás de sua franja prateada ela conseguiu ver um leve rubor.

Chegaram no vilarejo apenas à noite.

- Aaaaah! Eu tenho que correr! Ainda não estudei nadaaa! - Kagome estava desesperada. Tratou de verificar se estava tudo na mochila e correu em direção ao Poço Come-Ossos.

- Bom, você tem um dia! - disse InuYasha , mal-humorado. Ele estava sempre mal-humorado, mas seu humor parecia piorar cada vez que Kagome ia embora.

- Não se preocupe! Só vou fazer minha prova e depois eu volto!

- Boa sorte, Kagome!- disseram Sango e Shippou.

- Boa sorte, senhorita Kagome! - disse Miroku.

- Obrigada! Até mais!

- Não demore muito ou eu vou até lá e busco você!

Kagome revirou os olhos para Inu-Yasha, acenou mais uma vez para todos e depois pulou. Após um pequeno brilho vindo do poço, ela não mais lá.


	2. DE VOLTA AO TEMPO ATUAL

Era um típico dia na casa dos Tendo:

- Ranma, vamos chegar atrasados! - gritou Akane.

- Eu já vou! - disse uma voz feminina - Volta aqui seu velho tarado!

Um borrão veio direto da escada:

- AKANEEE!

- Mas o que...? - Akane começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por Ranma, que se enfiou na sua frente.

- Ah, não, na Akane também não! - disse ela, com o pé em cima de Happousai, que tentava se desvencilhar e pular em cima da Akane - Esse tarado aqui me molhou e ficou se esfregando em mim!

- Ora, era só um abracinho...

- Cale a boca! - Ranma gritou, chutando o velho para longe da casa, afazendo-o voar pelo telhado - Vamos, Akane! A gente consegue água quente no caminho.

Quando chegaram na escola, viram várias pessoas agrupadas em frente à parede, conversando entre si. Pareciam entusiasmadas com alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ranma.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! Você não vai adivinhar , Akane! - disse Yuka, sorridente - Nossa escola, junto com outras duas, vai participar de uma feira para arrecadar fundos para uma instituição que ajuda crianças e idosos carentes! Não vai ser divertido?

- Que legal!

- Não é? Vai ser num templo antigo do outro lado da cidade. A família de uma aluna de uma das escolas se ofereceu para abrigar o evento!

- Ranma, docinho! - Ukyo veio vindo do meio da multidão e se aproximou deles - Gostaria de me ajudar na minha barraca de pizza da legumes?

- Ah, sem prob... - foi então que ele percebau a cara que Akane estava fazendo - Quer saber, Ukyo? Eu não sei não, vou pensar um pouquinho!

- Ora, Ranma, por que não vai logo com sua outra noiva? - ela resmungou, enfezada.

Ukyo ficou radiante:

- Isso mesmo, Ranma, por que não vem?

- Bem, eu...

- AKANE TENDO! - Kuno veio correndo com os braços estendidos.

- Ai, lá vem problema... - Ranam disse baixinho.

- Oh, Aka...! - ele foi interrompido por ela, que deu um soco nele já que, mal chegando, já foi logo a abraçando.

- Fale, Kuno!

- Eu irei vender algumas quinquilharias velhas da mansão Kumo, você gostaria de me ajudar?

Akane ficou ficou sem graça:

- Olha, Kuno, eu não... - ela olhou para o lado e Ranma não estava mais ali. Ukyo estava levando-o para a cozinhada escola.

- Venha, Ranma, vou te ensinar a pelo menos cortar os legumes!

- Não, Ukyo, espera! Akaneee...!

'' Ai, aquele idiota!'' Akane pensou ''Ranma seu idiota! Idiota!'' ela foi marchando para dentro da sala sem nem se dar ao trabalho de dizer sim ou não ao Kuno.


	3. PREPARATIVOS

- Mãe! Vovô! Souta! Cheguei!

Kagome saiu do poço e foi direto para casa. Notou algumas fitas e balões coloridos pendurados por todo o caminho.

''Nossa, o que será que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?'' pensou.

- Oi, mana!

- Oi, Souta. O que aconteceu aqui?

- Ah, isso? - ele apontou para os enfeites - Vamos ter uma feira esse sábado, depois de amanhã.

- Mas...aqui em casa? - Kagome ficou confusa.

- É! A mamãe que falou. Ela queria que, se você voltasse da Era Feudal a tempo, ficasse para o final de semana. Vai ser divertido!

- Eu não sei... - ela ficou insegura ''Ah, acho que só o final de semana não vai ter problema. Bem... direto aos estudos!''

No dia seguinte, como a prova foi no primeiro tempo, todos na escola ficaram falando sobre a feira durante o resto do dia.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome, não vamos te sobrecarregar como da última vez! - comentou Eri.

- É, nós quatro ficamos encarregadas de cuidar somente do Correio do Amor! - Ayumi parecia empolgada.

- Correio do Amor?

- Sim! Vamos ficar entregando mensagens que as pessoas mandam uma para as outras. Recebe esse nome porque muitos ficam mandando bilhetinhos romanticos. Ai, ai... - disse Ayume, com uma cara sonhadora.

- Quase me esqueci! - berrou Yuka - Todas temos que usar esse vestido. É o uniforme. Aqui está o seu, Kagome.

- Tem certeza?...

O vestido era curto como o uniforme, em vários tons de rosa na saio, na parte de cima, nos babados e nos milhares de coraçõezinhos espalhados por ele. Para completar, ainda vinha acompanha do por um avental em forma de coração.

- Aqui está o sapato e o arco para combinar! Se ficar muito frio pode usar esse kimono cor-de-rosa.

''Ai, credo! Nunca vi tanto rosa junto!'' pensou Kagome, mas ficou quieta.

- Agora vamos! É o último dia de preparativos antes da feira, temos que arrumar tudo direitinho! - disse Eri.

A escola Furinkan acabava de chegar no templo onde seria o evento.

- Nossa, como aqui é bonito! - comentou Akane - E grande.

- Tem razão - disse Ukyo - E olha só quanta gente! Vou vender muitas pizzas de legumes!

- Ayaaa! Eu não telia tanta certeza - disse uma menina apoiada em uma das colunas da entrada - Shampoo participar na barraca do Restaurante Gato e todos ir na MINHA barraca complar lámen.

Ranma havia acabado de subir as escadas quando viu Shampoo ali,

- Shampoo? Você é de alguma escola?

- Nihao, Ranmaaa! Shampoo participar da feila só pla ver você! - disse ela, correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Ora, ora, quanta gentileza - Akane lançou um olhar de raiva para ela.

- Ranma, docinho! Larga ele, Shampoo!

- Ayaa! Nunca!

Akane saiu marchando dali e , sem querer, esbarrou em uma garota.

- Ai, mil desculpas!

- Qua nada, as vezes acontece - respondeu a garota. Ela tinha grandes olhos castanhos, cabelo longo preto e um sorriso amigável. - Meu é Kagome, e o seu?

- A Kagome está demorando muito! - resmungou InuYasha.

Eles estavam esperando por ela desde o meio-dia, mas ela até agora não tinha chego.

- Vai ver que ela resolveu passar a noite lá - sugeriu Miroku.

- Ela disse que iria voltar ainda hoje, logo depois daquela maldita prova!

Shippou, que estava brincando com Kirara, disse baixinho:

- Mas como você é impaciente, InuYasha.

- O que você disse, seu pirralho? - gritou InuYasha, avançando para o youkai raposa.

- Aaaah! Socorro! Socorro! - Shippou começou a correr em círculos, fugindo.

Vendo essa cena pela pela milionésima vez desde que o dia nasceu, Sango disse:

- Como queria que a Kagome estivesse aqui...

InuYasha logo alcançou Shippou e lhe deu belos 3 socos na cabeça, formando um galo enorme.

- Bem , se ela quiser passar a noite lá, tudo bem. Mas, se logo de manhã ela não voltar, eu vou buscá-la!


	4. O YOUKAI SERPENTE

''Ai, como minha cama é boa!'' pensou Kagome.

No dia anterior, após ter acabado de arrumar as barracas da sua escola, conheceu uma garota chamada Akane e a ajudou a escola dela a arrumar suas barracas também, já que ia ficar para o final de semana. Se lembrou de quando Akane, de repente, mudou de humor ao ver duas garotas e um garoto do outro lado do templo. Kagome se lembrava de ele ser alto, com cabelo cumprido preto até os ombros, amarrado em uma trança bem apertada. Com um frio no estômago, ela se lembrou do Exército dos 7, com o qual InuYasha lutou até a morte.

''Mas não era ele'' pensou Kagome ''Ao mesmo tempo que eram parecidos, eram diferentes. Este parecia bem mais novo sem aquele rancor e maldade, embora devessem ter a mesma idade...''

As outras duas garotas pareciam estar brigando e uma com certeza era estrangeira, pois falava com sotaque. Kagome perguntou para Akane quem era aquele garoto, mas ela se limitou a virar o rosto e dizer enfezada: ''Um idiota pervertido qualquer!''

''Mas, se não estou enganada'', Kagome pensava sozinha no quarto '' a Akane gosta muito dele. Ela estava com o mesmo olhar ao mesmo tempo zangado e decepcionado que a Sango faz quando Miroku pede a alguma mulher que tenha um filho dele.''

- Uááaáá! - Kagome se espreguiçou - Hora de levantar!

Ela se trocou e tomou café. A feira só começaria na hora do almoço, então ela aproveitou para fazer tudo aquilo que não podia fazer na Era Feudal: ver TV, ficar no computador, ler uma revista de fofocas na varanda, etc.

InuYasha acordou bem cedo e ficou esperando um bom tempo, até Miroku, Shippou e Sango acordarem.

''Bom, se eles acordaram, a Kagome já deve ter acordado também. Acho melhor eu ir atrás dela.''

- A Kagome ainda não voltou? - perguntou Shippou.

- Ora, cale a boca! - respondeu. Depois se levantou e foi em direção a saísa do vilarejo.

- Aonde vai, InuYasha? - perguntou Miroku.

- Vou buscar a Kagome. Arrumem tudo e me esperem esperem no poço. Assim que voltar com ela, partiremos em busca do Naraku.

Ele ainda não havia travessado toda a pequena floresta que levava até a clareira do poço quando ouviu um barulho. Ele não viu nada, então farejou o ar.

- Sniff, sniff... Isso é cheiro de...

Um enorme cauda o atacou, mas ele desviou bem a tempo. Uma serpente gigante verde e preta, com presas mortíferas venenozas e olhos amarelos olhava para ele.

- Hmm... ssssenti cheiro de meio-youkai. Prepare-ssse, poissss vou devorar você!

Ela deu uma emboscada, mas InuYasha desviou.

Há! Tente se for capaz! GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!

Ele cortou fora a cabeça da cobra.

- Keh! Fácil demais. Agora é melhor eu ir logo bus...

Ele parou. A cobra se levantou do chão e , onde antes estivera um corte enorme, agora tinham duas cabeças. InuYasha então usou seu golpe para cortar a cobra ao meio, assim não nasceriam mais cabeças. Quando achou que o youkai não ia mais se levantar, as duas partes da cobra se regeneraram, e agora haviam duas cobras de duas cabeças.

- Maldição...Maldição!

- InuYasha!

InuYasha se virou e viu Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kiraravindo em sua direção.

- Por que ainda não foi buscar a Kago...- Sango olhou para cima e viu as duas cobras. Rapidamente pegou sua arma e a lançou nas cobras - OSSO VOADOR!

- Sango, não! - gritou InuYasha , mas já era tarde demais. O Osso Voador passou em cheio cortando as cobras ao meio. Em pouco tempo já haviam quatro cobras de duas cabeças.

- Essa não! - disse Miroku- As armas convencionais não funcionam! Deixem comigo - ele pegou alguns pergaminhos e atirou - PODER DE BUDA!

Uma cobra foi acertada nas duas cabeças e desapareceu. As outras contunuaram a tentar abocanhar InuYasha.

- InuYasha, elas querem você! Vá buscar a Kagome que eu cuido delas, basta acertá-las nas duas cabeças! - disse Miroku.

- Tudo bem! - InuYasha foi até o poço e desapareceu.


	5. CONFUSÃO NA FEIRA

A feira já havia começado a uma hora e tudo ia bem. Várias pessoas vieram visitar o templo e todos se divertiam. Kagome e suas amigas andavam pra lá a pra cá, inclusive Akane, que deciciu ajudá-las.

'' Estranho, o InuYasha ainda não veio me buscar. O que será que aconteceu? Bem, melhor assim!'' pensava Kagome '' Desse jeito nada vai dar errado!''

- Aaaaaah!

Várias garotas estavam correndo desesperadamente pela feira. Seguravam suas saias, vestidos e kimonos como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

- Kagome, socorro! gritou Eri - Tem um tarado nos perseguindo!

''Ah, não...'' pensou Akane '' Tomara que não seja AQUELE tarado!''

- Um o que? - Kagome ficou confusa.

- Meninas, meninas! Aonde pensam que vão? Esperem por mim! - Happousai passava por baixo da saia das garotas, levantando suas saias, e abraçando seus peitos.

''Credo! Esse aí é bem pior que o Miroku!" pensou Kagome.

- Oh, Akane! - Happousai estava indo em sua direção, mas mudou de ideia e foi direto para cima de Kagome - E quem é essa sua amiguinha?

- Aaaaaah!

- Kagome! - desesperou-se Akane - Solta a minha amiga, seu velho tarado! - ela deu um golpe de artes marciais nele, fazendo-o voar direto para a casa do poço.

Kagome ficou impressionada:

- Nossa, você é boa!

Akane enrubeceu:

- É que o meu pai é dono de uma escola de artes marciais. Se eu quiser assumir a Academia Tendo tenho que ser forte e saber lutar.

Um garoto apareceu atrás dela:

- É, mas é pra ser forte, e não uma machona como você. São duas coisas bem diferentes.

- Ranma! - enfureceu-se Akane, tentando acertar ele com um chute, mas ele se desviou.

- Ora, Akane, não me diga que você não sabe que é grossa, sem-graça, machona...

- Ora, seu...! Volte aqui! - Akane tentou dar um soco nele, mas Ranma fugiu bem a tempo.

- Nossa, que grosso! - disse Kagome- Ele é seu amigo?

- Amigo? Claro que não! Ele é meu... Quer dizer, ele é...bem... - Akane ficou sem graça.

Kagome já ia se desculpar quando sentiu um abraço forte por trás. Achou que fosse aquele velhinho de novo, mas ao se virar viu um garoto de cabelos pretos que iam até os ombros e roupa chinesa.

- M-Mousse? - Akane se assustou - Por que está sem os óculos? Larga a minha amiga!

- Oh, Shampoo! - ele disse, sem soltar Kagome.

- Ai, me solta! Eu não sou a Shampoo, sou a Kagome! KA-GO-ME!

- Ei! - disse uma voz raivosa - Solte a Kagome agora mesmo ou acabo com você!

- InuYasha! - Kagome estava aliviada. Mais ou menos, quer dizer. Ele parecia furioso de verdade e não tinha nada cobrindo as orelhas de cachorro.

- Eu só vou dizer mais uma vez: SOLTE A KAGOME! - InuYasha puxou a Tessaiga.

- Aaaaah! - Akane se assustou.

Mousse colocou os óculos e finalmente conseguiu enxergar e soltou Kagome:

- Akane, você viu para onde foi a Shampoo? Ela estava bem aqui!

- InuYasha , gurade a Tessaiga , é só um míope! - Kagome estava desesperada: as pessoas olhavam para ele sem entender nada.

- Ahn? O que é um...

- SENTA!

- Argh! - ele foi de cara pro chão - Ei, poer que fez isso? E u achei que só viesse fazer aquela tal prova que você falou - ele olhou torto para Mousse - Bem, isso não importa. Temos que voltar rápido, os outros precisam de ajuda.

InuYasha agarrou Kagome pela manga do vestido e arrastou-a até o poço.

Akane estava paralisada. Tinha mesmo visto um garoto cabeludo de roupa esquisita e orelhas de cachorro ameaçar Mousse com uma espada gigante e depois raptar sua amiga Kagome?


End file.
